Mr. Donuts
by Emilie
Summary: Xander, Willow, and Jesse go for Donuts. This is pre-season 1 of BtVs.


Title: Mr. Donuts 

Author: Emilie 

Rating: G   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters although Michael and Brandon are sort of mine. . . 

Distribution: http://www.emiliekitten.com 

For all who are taking finals now or will be soon.   
~*~ 

Willow sighed and glared at her best friend who was stuffing his mouth with a cream filled donut. A drop of custard dropped out of the end he wasn't gobbling and he growled as it hit his already slightly grungy baggy jeans. 

"Xander, am I weird?" 

He stopped his slurping and glanced up at her, a lock of tangled hair fell into his eyes. He pulled the cream filled confection away from his mouth and smiled at her warmly. "Wills, if you were weird would Jesse and I be seen with you?" 

She rolled her eyes, that was less comforting then she wanted. She pushed a long red lock out of her eyes and picked at her glazed donut. 

"Really Wills, your not weird. Your Willow." She smiled, he always knew what to say. Well. . . eventually. 

"Okay." 

Jesse slid into the chair next to Xander grinning broadly and holding up a bear claw proudly. "I had to fight two seventy year old men for this! Not a scratch!" Xander shoved him playfully. 

"That's because you waited for them to start fighting and ducked in while they were in the middle of it. Jesse glared at Xander and then smiled at Willow. 

"Seriously good idea Willow, I would have never thought of getting up before noon on a Saturday to get donuts. They are life." Willow nearly blushed at the compliment. 

"Yeah well, they don't usually have many left when you show up at noon. Have to get hear early, y'know?" Xander bobbed his head as if he did *know* even though he probably wasn't paying attention to the conversation. A tall blonde had just walked in and was catching his attention, Willow and Jesse rolled their eyes simultaneously as Xander drooled onto his donut. 

As Jesse and Willow gently continued the conversation, keeping their voices low so as not to startle Xander out of his trance, it was like a sleep walker. Dangerous to wake them up. A couple of guys walked in that Willow dimly recognized from school, they were in a grade or two higher then the three of them but she noticed that one of them glanced at her and then back at his friend. 

"Hey Jesse, who are they?" 

Jesse threw a glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, that's Devon, Oz, Michael, and Brandon. Their in a band." 

Willow's eyes lit up and Jesse groaned. "Oh no, now I'm going to have to keep up a conversation with myself!" She threw her napkin at his head, missing it rolled onto Xanders donut and he didn't even move to lift it off the sticky thing. 

The boys, men, guys, grabbed their donuts and moved to a booth across the room from Willow, Jesse, and Xander. The guy with orange hair, that looked like a freak dye accident, glanced over at her once or twice and she smiled. The tall lanky one she suspected was Devon suddenly jumped up and walked over to the blonde, acting like he was the coolest person in the world. Xander snapped back into dreary reality. 

"I hate those kind of guys."   


"Yeah. Too bad you don't have what they have Xander." Jesse said smiling widely. 

"And what's that??" 

"Guts." 

Xander punched Jesse in the arm, picking up his donut and shoving the rest into his mouth, napkin and all. He started to choke and a few people turned to stare at him as Jesse smacked him on the back, probably a little harder then was necessary. Orange hair guy glanced over at them again, taking a bite from his glazed donut. Willow just shook her head at Xander, he was so hopeless. 

Xander finally swallowed the donut/napkin and stopped coughing. He stood up glaring at everyone in the room like they had done it. "Can we go? This is boring." Willow shrugged and stood up, Jesse jumped to his feet and waltzed out of Mr. Donuts. 

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Willow said quickly, wanting to walk past the table with the three guys, specifically with the guy with orange hair. 

"Girls, always have to go to the bathroom! Sometimes I think they actually go in there to. . ." Xander's last comment was out of her hearing range as she made her way past the table and smiled at the guy, feeling brave, then it faded and she nearly ran/stumbled into the bathroom. Her long red hair falling into her face. 

"Well, maybe I'm not too weird. I could always be Xander." 

Back at the table with the three guys in a band the orange haired guy leaned in to his friends, breaking the silence between them. 

"Who was that girl?"   
~*~End~*~   



End file.
